Mermaid's Typhoon
Mermaid's Typhoon is a dormant crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Puzzleholics Anonymous. History Mermaid's Typhoon was originally founded in January of 2006. The crew grew quickly as a member crew of the flag of Paradise. The crew was known for being tight, easy-going and hard working and its members considered themselves family. The crew Viridian's Retribution merged into Mermaid's Typhoon in February 2006. The crew Crystal Waters also merged into the crew around this time. The crew disbanded in late 2006 but was re-founded on 25 February, 2007. On 3 March, 2007 Mermaid's Typhoon founded the flag of La Poste de Falcone Once a member crew of the flag Pay for Play Public Statement Mermaid's Typhoon where Respect reigns. We will NOT join a flag, please do NOT ask Extended Public Statement PLEASE READ THIS!! I DO NOT hire officers....please read the crew statement before asking me what your rank will be....my officers are either long time players I know...or have worked their way up and EARNED their rank....if that's not acceptable go to a crew that will give anyone officer rank.Not here in Mermaids Typhoon. ***************************************************** To any and ALL flags considering sending a random flag invite:This crew is happy with the flag we are in...we have NO intentions of joining another flag right now...sending random flag invites could be answered by a war dec...please be advised....Random flag invites are rude and aggrivating...thank you Most of pirates reading this are long time players and knows the drill. So let's cut the fairy tale and get to the point. If your crew merges with Mermaids Typhoon they will have the same requirements as any other crew members with regards to stats and promotions.If they do not meet the requirements of rank when you merge....they will be put to the rank they fit and can work their way up.This is so as to avoid conflict with the existing crew members. ***************************************************** Mermaid's Typhoon where when respect is broken, sarcasm becomes a piece of art. Crew Articles While pillaging with Mermaid's Typhoon some rules must be followed, if you are planked or expelled it is probably because you broke one of them. These rules are simple and short too: #Lazer = Swimmer #Spammer = Swimmer #Beggar = Swimmer #Shouter = Swimmer #Jobber asking for promotion without looking a promo info = hahahaha #Constant Boocher = swimmer #Leaving in battle = take a good look at the crew, you wont be jobbing/joining here again #Disrespecting anyone = Swimmer but I will make sure you hit your head on the plank first!! Promotion Requirements These apply when crews merge... and we do not hire officers... If you're in an existing crew you will be pirate for a specific time until it is determined you are suited for this crew. *Cabin person: Automatically once you joined. *Pirate: Have Pirate Badge, have Broad in Sailing, Carpentry and Bilging and pass the Pirate Test. *Officer: Have Officers badge, have Solid experience in all piracy skills with a skill level above Able and pass the Officer test. *Fleet officer: Must have Officers Badge, be trusted by the crew, have most Piracy experience at Weighty, Master in Battle navigation and pass the Fleet Officer test. *Senior officer: As all other position requires a lot of experience so does this one but in a different way. Experience in the game, experience with the crew and interaction/involvement with the crew. The Senior Officer positions will given only at our Discretion. Note: Exceptions might be made at time for Officers and Fleet Officers position but that is entirely at our discretions, please do not ask or question those decisions.